True Destiny
by XxXstrifeXxX
Summary: Aura Amrie is just your ordinary girl in highschool struggling to fit in, dealing with annoying siblings, and love life. Before that night that changed her story. What is her real destiny? Read to find out.
1. My name is Aura

Author's note: Oh... I can't believe the Spurs lost to damn Suns!!!

The sky is as blue as ever, the clouds are as fluffy as ever, the air is as fresh as ever. Everything is great! Well, almost everything... only thing is, some people in this wonderful world is very... well, un-great?

It has been a year and a half -I think- since I've been buried in a deep hole of anger. Every day I come home, there is always a reason why I should frown. I can't believe it has actually been almost two years since we left Heevien City (a.k.a almost Heaven City...) to start a new life in a small town of Hillsbourg. Ever since then I-

"Aura!! Come down here and clear the dishes!!!" Carmen yelped. When she shouts, the whole neighbourhood can hear her. Carmen is my 19 year old annoying sister. She's a jock, and a lazy bum. By the way my name is not Aura, it's Aurora Amrie. They just call me that.

"Carmen, I'll do it later." I replied in my usuall apathetic moan.

"Stop talking to yourself and get down!!!" she banged on my door...

I would love to do the dishes, only if she shares the house chores while mom and dad isn't home! She thinks she's the 'big man' when we're home alone. So, when it's just me and her, she has her pink-fluffy wireless phone on her hand... talking to her boyfriend while I do the chores... Baka.

I got up and entered my room by the window. I opened the door and glared at her. She smiled teasingly, I marched down the kitchen. Carmen has always been a lucky bum. She's athletic, she has thousand of friends, and she never had a week without a boyfriend. Me? Oh, I only have one friend... the only one, I can't even run laps, and I never had a boyfriend. I really don't care, but then... I guess she caught all the luck when God showered it.

After a while she went down from her room and switched the t.v on.

"The meatloaf is in the fridge, heat it with the mashed potato." she said while flipping the channels.

"Carmen, how come you're not doing anything?" I said banging the dishes.

"Aurora Espiore Amrie, my dear darling sister, soccer practices are exhausting." I hate it when she does that! Making the practices as an excuse!!

"Baka onna." I murmured to myself.

"What?" I ignored her, I felt her usual what-the-hell stair

Enough about her, my family? My mom is blonde, my dad is brunnette, Carmen is brunnette... me? I have a straight dumb black hair. Even though none of my relatives has black hair, I have... don't ask why.

My mom is a business associate, always busy. My dad is a manager of a big company in the city, always busy. That is why me and Carmen are usually home alone. Any way, I go to a private highschool just around the town. Carmen is in a university near the city. We were always treated differenly, but it was always compromise... you know fair.

My other relatives? I don't know, I think they're scattered everywhere. Oh well...

I was walking to my next class, I still can't believe that after all I did Carmen told mom I was just lying around doing nothing!!!! Sometimes I feel like disobeying her for once!!! Any way, where did I left when I was reflecting... oh! Ever since I could remember, I have always been the 'true-to-yourself' kind of person... and besides, I-

"Aura! Wait up!" I heard someone called from my back. I stopped and turned, there is only one person who would do that (after I refused to be a friend of the popular crew...everyone hated me... can you believe that?!)

"Pheonix." I said when he caught up. Pheonix is my best friend, my only friend. I've been friends with hime ever since I moved here... well, except for the fact that he used to be so mean to me.

"What's you're next class?"

"Math."

"Oh, I was hoping you're going to geography."

"Because the test results are going out today?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, I know you'll be fine."

"I have a Astronomy Test the day after tommorow."

"I'll be in the library after this period, I can help you."

"Really? Gee...you're the best." I smiled. "You know, let me make it up to you."

"Huh?"

"Wanna come with me and a friend to the concert tommorow?"

"Wow... am I a shap'rone?" Phoenix is a chick magnet...hundreds of girls has asked him...asks HIM. But in the end he always manages to say 'no'. What an idiot.

"Hell no. He's a family friend, he's coming to visit."

"Yeah right."

"Uh-huh, what I am just gonna ruin my reputation just like that?"

"You're pathetic." we parted by my classroom door. "I'll see you later."

"You will, if I don't pass out on my test results."

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're freaking smart."

"Phoenix, you'll be fine... trust me." I finally left him and entered my class.


	2. His name is Pheonix

Author's Note: No disclaimer yet...I guess I won't bring up any KH characters yet.

"Okay, your test results are out." Mrs.Walkerton said with a big grin on her face. "Are you all ready?"

"Oh man, Pheonix... we failed this one badly." Bobby Asterdan said, he always sits beside me when Aura isn't with me. Aurora is my best friend. She moved here from Hee-something City -a big city- about a year ago. Since then, we've been close. Well, except for that I used to tease her because all her family has brown and yellow hair, while she has black. The funny thing is, I have never seen a black haired person with light blue eyes.

"You're telling me, I've mistaken a gyre for an animal once." I whispered back... gyre is a form of water, not an animal.

"I failed the last three quizes...oh dude!!" he panicked when Mrs.Walkerton walked to us. She handed him his test with a poker face and handed me mine, with a little smile. I didn't peek on mine, I looked at Bobby's.

"A 65!!! Hey! I can't believe I passed!!" he sighed in relief while examining his exam... dude. I glanced at mine. "89!! Dude you aced it!!"

"I aced it!! Sweet!"

"You studied?"

"Uh... oh, I studied with Aura."

"Dude, Denise asked you out?"

"Denise?" Denise? Oh! Yeah, She was this English girl in my math class. "The English girl?"

"Yeah, the cute cheerleader."

"She did." This morning to be exact.

"So, what time are you guys going?"

"I won't go with her, man."

"What?! Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"No, she got with everyone in the football team, just like Marie."

"So what?! You busted every freaking girl who asks you."

"All of them are the same, they are like reflections of each other. Posers"

"Thet're hot though."

"Still."

"So, it's just one girl for you, eh?"

"You're Canadian? And... what the hell are you talking about?"

"PHEONIX!!! BOBBY!! PAY ATTENTION!!!" Mrs.Walkerton shouted.

I walked away from class. I aced the geography!!

"Dude, really... you've got to get one of those girls." Bobby said before parting with me.

"Seriously, you need a life. See yah." I said and began walking to the library.

I haven't make proper introductions yet. My name is Pheonix Laine. My father, Max Laine is a director of our family company. I have no brothers or sisters. My mom? She died when I was 2. I've been living here since I could remember.That's all there is to know I guess.

I walked into the library and quickly found Aura sitting down with her face down. I walked up to her and poked her head.

"Phoenix." that's the way she always says hello.

"Guess what? I'm still breathing."

"The geography thing?"

"Yup."

"You passed it?"

"Nope."

"You failed it?"

"Nope."

"Then what? You never got it?"

"No... I aced it." I stressed the 'aced' part.

"That's great!"

"So you're coming with me and Roxas tommorow right?"

"Roxas is his name?"

"Yeah... c'mon... 'From First to Last' wouldn't be here forever."

"I've got nothing to do, I guess." Just then, the girls of the 'popular' society entered and raised one eye brow on Aura. Aura was invited to thier society when she just came here. She ditched them the very first day.Who would have taught?

"So, Laine... you breaked to Denise's heart?" Marie, the Asian girl in their group said.

"Isn't that what he did to you too, Marie?" Caley the other one said.

"Shut up, Cal-cal!" she said then turned to Aura "Is this why you never went out with anyone?"

"Leave her alone" I said. Aura looked at me and shook her head. "Aura, but-"

"You ended up being with this loser? Pheonix wake up." I stood up, Aura tugged my sleeve.

"Just... let's go." she said and started to walk out. I did nothing but follow her. She always has her ways. She always did.

Disclaimer: 'From First to Last' and any KH(2) characters is not mine.


	3. He was Roxas

We walked from the campus going home in silence... not usual. But after Marie and her group pecked on me again, I didn't bother talking.

"Aura." Pheonix said, breaking the silence. "About a while ago, Marie-"

"Phy... just let them go, they.. they're just like that." I replied not looking at him... to be honest, I really don't care. If being accepted means being a fake, who cares if no one likes you?

"You're coming right?"

"Yeah... who's Roxas?"

"He's a family friend, I've seen him a couple of times... he's not bad."

"His name sounds so... flashy?" Just then, Carmen's car followed by two other cars passed us. "Carmen."

"They're gonna have another all night party huh?"

"Just because mom is in a workshop and dad is in a long distance business... another sleepless night."

"You can sleep over tonight, then we can go to the concert the next moring." I have never been to his house... never.

"Is Roxis there?"

"You mean Roxas? No, he'll be arriving tommorow." he emphisized my mistake...

"Your dad?"

"My dad doesn't live with me, remember?"

"I don't know... we'll see." I said as our streets will now devide. "See yah."

"Alright, bye." he said, then he disappeared in to his big house. The taught of me being alone with him and his maids, didn't bug me... it's just that... I don't know.

I went straigh to my bedroom. I swung the door shut. Every single one of Carm's friends downstairs looks like they're ready to be drunk. She quickly send me upstairs when I entered the house. You see why I always have a reason to frown?

9:54, and they're still so noisy and loud. I stood up, I've been locked down my room since I got home. I wanted to call mom and tell her but I remeber Pheonix. I looked outside. Carmen would never let me... unless... What am I thinking? Whatever. I took out the was ear plug from the first aid kit and plugged it to my ear... silence at last.

I showered and put on a clean shirt. I grabbed my sweater and went down the stairs as quiet as I could, I didn't want to wake Carm or her friends that are sleeping everywhere. Carmen will kill me if she finds out that I left without telling her. I closed the door behind me and sniffed the air, only very few people were up. I started walking and almost bumped into someone by the blind curve of the intersection.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said, I looked at the person. I have never seen him before, his hair is blonde and spikier than Pheonix's. He started back at me with his blue striking eyes.

"It's fine." he replied in an almost-whisper. He kept going into the intersection. I started walking, too. Who could he be? Maybe he's visiting... oh damn! Could he be Roxas? I turned back and peered to the way he took, he wasn't there any more. Oh well. I kept walking to the coffeeshop. I entered, Mr. Valdez smiled at me.

"G'ud morn'n!" he saluted. There was only a few people eating their breakfast, most of them: employees of the construction by the library.

"Good morning, I'll have the usual." I said while sitting down the counter table.

"How are you? You're here early today."

"I'm going to the short concert... and besides.." I didn't continue.

"Is it Carmen again?"

"Well... she's just enjoying her life."

"While you do the chores and carry the burden?"

"She's 19, soon she'll be working and busy. This is her time to be happy."

"You don't mind then?" he said while placing my french toast and coffee.

"I do... or do I?"

"You are a really wonderful person, Aura."

"Thanks," I said then started eating.

I fnished my meal and headed to the meeting place, Pheonix was already there with the guy. So he was Roxas! I am so stupid... geez...

"Aura, bout' time." Pheonix said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." the guy with him said.

"Oh, Aura, this is Roxas. Roxas, Aura."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." he siad, then he fell into silence.

"It's just 8:00... the wierd concert starts at like 10..." Pheonix said.

"Why is it on broad day light?" I asked sitting down beside them.

"Hey, they're not vampires... why not?" Pheonix answered.

"No, I mean it usually starts at 6 or something."

"This is just a small town, they're only going to be here for what? 2 hours?"

"That sucks."

"Let's just go before every seats are taken." Roxas finally said. Sheesh this guy's demanding.

Disclaimer: Any KH(2) characters is a property of Disney and SquareEnix, and therefore it's not mine


	4. Sisters

I think the concert still left all three of us bewildered. They rock, they rock out loud. Maybe that's the reason why we are walking back home silently. Well... Roxas has been awfully quiet and he kept stealing glares at Aura... hmm...

"So, I'll talk to you guys soon." I haven't even notice that her street was already here. Roxas just nodded.

"Alright, see yah." I said and waved goodbye. Roxas and I kept walking to my house. He wasn't really this quiet the last time I talked to him. I kept silent for one more minute... and silent... for another minute... for a few more minutes... I can't take this kid.

"Roxas," I said.

"Yeah?" he replied not looking at me.

"Something bothering you?"

"No."

"Yeah, so why so silent?"

"Nothing."

"Aura is a really cool person."

"Yeah."

"So, are you interseted?"

"In what?"

"In...what? You mean in whom?"

"Pheonix, I'm not interested in Aura... or anything."

"Okay, then why so silent?"

"Have you ever taught that something is... _different_, about her?"

"You mean except for her not faking about herself?"

"...uh... yeah."

"Different? Why'd you-"

"Never mind." he said. He opened the gate and went straight to the visitor's lounge. What's with him? Something different about Aura? Well... I don't think so. She's just a normal person... you know, same old Aurora... right? Or is she?

Roxas. Just who are you?

I got in the house after the concert. Carmen was standing right infront of me with both hands in her waist... like a mother figure. She started scolding at me, nothing gets through me that moment.

"Carm- please I'm not in the mood." I said interupting whatever she's saying.

"Fine! Just head upstairs and don't help me clean up, mom will be home soon!" I nooded even though I know she was speaking sarcasticly. I went and drag myself upstairs. After the concert, I felt worn out. I don't know why, but it's just that... that.

I must have been lying down for quite a long time, the door opened and mom was the one who opened it.

"You okay honey?" she said sitting down beside me.Sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."I replied.

"You seem..."

"I'm just tired."

"Okay, come down we're gonna be eating now." I forced myself to follow her. Carm and mom is already starting, I pressumed that dad is still out in work.

"So... your father is having an investment party." mom said in the middle of the meal.

"Can we invite friends?" Carm quickly asked.

"Yeah, it depends on how many are they. But Marc for sure."

"Mom, I broke up with him weeks ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'll invite three friends and Bryan."

"Who's Bryan?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh... that will be... fine."

"Great!"

"And you honey, how many are you inviting?" mom turned to me.

"Mom, in case you haven't notice... Aura isn't a social person." Carm said...so she notices? I kept silent.

"Carm."

"Mom, I'm telling the truth, she barely have any friends."

"Carmen Laura."

"C'mon mom, just how many friends does she ever had over?"

"Carmen!"

"I even remember that kid that's like two years younger than me, you know her friend."

"Carmen, shut up." I couldn't keep quiet any more.

"He's older that you are and he can't stand you, look what happen he moved."

"Carmen SHUT UP!!!"

"Girls!!" mom snapped. They ate in silence... I ate with grudge. A little moment later, Carmen talked again.

"Oh, I remember that kid... Ienzo, he moved when you were 12," she said... that placed me at the end of the string. I stood up and banged my cutleries. I glared at her with blood shot eyes. I marched upstairs and slammed my door. How could she?


	5. The awekening

I spent the rest of the night crying. I locked my door, I heard a couple of worried knocks from mom. I didn't answer. I hate Carmen. I know that she knows that I don't have much friends, even before. But I just don't get why she should rub it in and remind me of my past.

Ienzo was 12 when I met him, and I was 11. We became close friends. A year after, his family decided to move somewhere. He didn't want to leave... I didn't want him to leave. I went to a hard time getting over a lost of a friend... I was just a kid, I couldn't understand. I lost connections with him then. I think it was then when I decided that I don't want friends... maybe because I'm afraid that they are all just gonna leave me.

"Aura, I'm sorry. I'm a jerk to you most of the time... I'm sorry." I heard Carm's confession from the other side of the door.

"Go away CARMEN." I don't appriciate her. Or her concerns... I hated her. I hate you Carmen.

"Hey, everyone's different... I know I should have taught about your feelings... please don't do that to me too."

"Yeah, I forgive you... blah blah blah... now go."

"Good. Now let me tell you a comforting taught... Ienzo and Pheonix are both pretty cute... you have good taste on guys." I felt myself burning.

"Carmen!"

"Just messing! But they are cute... I was prettyy jelous that you have hot close friends... if they're older.. I'll so date them."

"Carmen! Stop!" I felt my cheecks burn more.

"G'night hot shot."

"Good night, Carmen." I forgave her... but deep inside.. I still feel nothing but hate... Ienzo, wherever you are I hope you're safe.

I felt a cold breeze that woke me up that night. I got up to close my window. I can't barely see but I knew something is not right.

I saw Pheonix's house...

...it was covered in a dark cloud.

I rubbed my eyes to see if it's just playing tricks.

It was still there.

I quickly grabbed my sweater and went sliding down the water pipe.

I din't know what I was thinking not even telling mom or Carmen.

I raced to his house. I entered. Nothing was wrong, except when I entered the door. It was bright in there. (But from the outside, it was pitch black.) All his maids and buttlers are on the floor.

"Pheonix!" I called. A door opened from a room upstairs. Pheonix came running down. Darkness was spreading... and everything was happening so rapidly.

"What's happening?" he said.

"I don't know!"

"The darkness... it's spreading." I looked around.

"It's coming from that room!" I pointed. He gasped.

"Roxas." Before we knew it everything was copletely dark.

"Pheonix!" I called out. I felt arms around me...

"Don't worry, I'm here." Then I saw a faint light from upstairs.

"Phy, can you see it?"

"What?" I ran, I felt the stairs. I went up slowly. I followed the light. I finally reached the room. "Aura!"

"I'll be fine." I opened the door. The room wasn't as franatic as outside. It was simple and clean and white. Roxas was standing at the centre of the room. He looked at me slowly. "Roxas, what's happening?"

"Aura, don't be afraid." he said, a dark hole started at the bottom of his feet.

"Roxas! What is this?"

"You'll know... soon." a dark hole was starting at the bottom of my feet, too. I treid to get away. "Do not be afraid of the dark."

"Are you crazy?!" I struggled more, but seems to swallow me up more, too. I looked at Roxas, the dark was almost shrouding him completely. "Roxas! No!!!"

"The darkness is the only answer." he reached out his hands a bit. Then the darkness swallowed him whole. Then it began to crept up on me. I was breathing so heavily. It was almost to my face. I can't feel my body any more.

Then Pheonix came running to the door. Aura! He pulled my hand. The darkness was stronger. There was no other way. The darkness soon swallowed me to, I can't see anything or feel anything... am I dead?


	6. Radiant Gardens

Floating. That's all I could feel. I opened my eyes, nothing but darkness. If Roxas is was swallowed by the same darkness, where is he? I looked around. Nothing. Then I felt something by my feet. I stood on it. Nothing. So this is death? I wonder what happen to Phy? I closed my eyes, trying to see is my eyes are lying to me. I opened my eyes. Nothing.

I lost my hope and sigh in disbelief. I sat down and shook my head. I wanted to cry and shout like a maniac. I didn't bother. What's the point?

_"Aura. Do not be afraid." _I heard a voice said. I stood up and took another look around.

"Who... who's there?!" I said. No reply. Great.

_" The world shall teach you its nature. You shall learn everything."_

"What? Show yourself!"

_"You will encounter darkness again and again. But you shall not fear, for I am you and you are me." _there was a pause, I didn't bother, again. _"Discover who you are and the fate this world holds for you. You shall never be alone. Now go." _I didn't know what she meant by _'now go' _until... I saw an aray of light. I looked down on the floor. A blinding ray of light. That's all I remember.

* * *

"Ow.." I said. I opened my eyes painfully. I srood up. Now what? Where am I? I was actually _somewhere _this time. Rubbles of something. The floor was still whole. It was blue and green tiled. Where am I? The voice lied to me!! I was alone!

"Wielder of the keyblade." someone said. It wasn't the voice for someone in a black robe was standing in front of me... how'd he get there?

"Say what of what?" I said. "I demand descent answers this time."

"The organization has returned, and it needs someone like you."

"What organization and who are you?"

"I am just a mere messenger. And you'll learn more soon."

"Nani?"

"Once the world has turned its back on you, find the darkest side of your heart, you'll find us."

"The world... wait!" He was starting to be swallowed by darkness. Alone again. Stomped again. Or not. Shadows started to appear, not just your ordinary shadow. these are round shadows with yellow eyes... and guess what they popped out of the floor. I didn't stick around to meet them, I started to run. They're following me. _Do not be afraid._ Yeah right. I found a house thingy. I entered and tried to block the door. They're pushing the door.

"Damn it." I said.

_"Find the power we both share. I am you and you are me."_ it was the lady's voice again.

"Hey! You've got to help me out, you can't leave me hanging!!"

_"Find your light."_

"Damn it I don't speak your lingo! English!"

_"Close your eyes and find it."_ I did. I saw nothing. Darkness... just like the time in Phy's house. Then I spied it. The dim light.

I opened my eyes. I saw something in my hand. It was white? No, silver? With blue and yellow over the top. Some kind of a weapon? A key? The shadow monsters open the door. I was thrown over I got up. I have no experience what so ever in fighting. I just started bashing them. It works! I was completely unstoppable... until a gigantic one appeared. it was the same monster... but ten times bigger.

It started attacking. I ran then climb the side of the wall... if the only way to kill a snake is to whack its head. So can this one. I jumped... the most adrenaline thing I ever did. I jumped and lounge the weapon forward. In no time, the big monster diappeared. Done.I didn't have the energy any more. I lay down... more of the small mosters appeared. The key? Where is it? I saw it right by the side of my eye. I tried to reach for it... just a few inches left... almost... must...

* * *

The floor was cold. I got up. What was I doing in the floor again? I tried to recall. Nothing. Well, no point pondering. Besides, I better call Aura.

* * *

I gasped and stood up. Now where am I? An empty room. Me and a bed, and the door. Which opened, a lady came in. I wouldn't have been scared of her if I haven't seen her ears... they look like elf's. Where am I the past? The future? Dude?!

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said. She came closer.

"Don't hurt me!" I replied bracing myself.

"I won't hurt you, you're safe in here." she said with a smile. I felt silly... she's not a bad person, you can tell.

"Who-wha-no, whe- I mean."

"I'll answer one of your questions for each one of mine you answer, seems fair?"

"...okay."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Aura... you?"

"Aeirith. Next question, what world did you came from?"

"Huh? Wait, where... oh please explain to me." she took pity. She sucked some air and said:

"This world is called Radiant Garden. There are still many worlds out there, probably including yours. Worlds are starting to disappear. We still don't know why, even though the bad guys have now been stop."

"Bad guys?"

"Yeah, like Malifecent, Ansem, the Organization XII, the nobodies and the heartless." she looked at my puzzled look. "The are all after Kingdom Hearts the hearts of all kingdom. Malifecent and Ansem are people."

"How about Nobody and Heartless?"

"They are not... well, those guys that attack you are heartless. The one ones without a heart, their heart is taken by darkness and they turn into that. Those people who has a strong will that turns to a heartless-" just then a man entered the door. He was in his young 20's... brown hair and so on.

"Aeirith, didn't I tell you not to go in here?" he said... he was kinda mad.. you can tell.

"Leon, please. Does she look like a nobody or a villain to you?" she replied... I stared at them.

"That's not my point, what if-"

"Look at her Leon. She's totally clueless." he examined me with his peircing eyes.

"Not now Aeirith, let's go the king has sent a message." Aeirith sighed, and smiled at me. They were leaving. I stood up.

"..wait. Please." they both stop and looked at me. "Before you guys abandon me, can you just tell me what this is?" they watched carefully. I brought out the key. Their eyes widen at me, then they looked at each other. They sem like I killed someone. What did I do?


	7. Merlin

I sat and waited. Four freaking hours since Leon and Aeirith left me in another room. No windows, no nothing. G-r-e-a-t. I guess showing them the key isn't a great idea, huh?

"Hey, miss voice, you here?" I waited..._ never alone_, yeah right. "I taught you said I was never alone, hello?" I felt like an idiot, who talks to him/herself? I am not desperate. Pheonix, I wonder how he's doing?

"Are you talking with some one?" a girl entered the room and said energetically. Her short black hair complements her eyes...

"No," I said shaking my head. " Can I go back now?"

"Where exactly are you 'going back'?"

"Home..." my voice trailed off.

"And how exactly?" I sighed and glumped. Yeah, I remember now. Other worlds. The nobodies and heartless. Organization... wait didn't the guy in robe say something about the return of the 'organization'? It doen't matter now... I need help, and it is still so... fake. I mean all that happen seems like a big fanfiction story or something...

"Hey, cheer up." she said.

"How exactly?" I unintentionally replied.

"C'mon. Oh, and by the way, my name is Yufie."

"Aura."

"I heard. Well, are you or are you not a nobody?"

"Look, I don't know and I don't care. I just want to go home."

"We don't even know where you came from, Merlin can help but he's not here... yet."

"Is Merlin coming, then?"

"Sooner or later, for sure."

"YUFIE! NOT YOU TOO!!!" a shout suddenly is released from behind Yufie. Leon dude.

"Oopsies!" she said, with that, she disappeared. He was heading to the door.

"Why the hell are you so mean to me!" I just exploded. He stopped and faced me with his angry eyes. I was stunned. "I...I... I mean... I.. I-I.."

"Do you have a reason why not?" he mocked... that's it mister! Even though you are cute, there is no reason that you should be a jerk!!

"Look, I don't know what you think. But I just want to know my way home!"

"I don't care! It is too dangerous to take a risk!"

"Risk? You think helping me is a risk?! Is that it?!"

"You don't know anything! So just shut up!"

"That's more reason why I shouldn't shut up!!"

"Why you-"

"Squall, she's just a kid." a voice from the outside said. A guy with blonde hair entered. HE'S HOT!!!!!! He looked at me. Oh, I'm melting!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!

"That's Leon for you, Cloud." Leon said... Cloud. Wow, fluffy name:) They stared at each other, and started to walk away. Leon poked his head in before closing the door on me again.

"You should thank Cloud for saving you, not only from me but from those heartless, too." then he shut the door. Cloud is the one who helped me escape from those heartless? Cool! I've been saved by a hottie!!!!

* * *

"Hey, hey Aura." I was awaken by Aeirith. She bent her head slightly and smiled. I got up and rubbed my head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to meet Merlin." she pulled me out of the room. I saw the whole outside. There was a castle and everything else is rubles. Soon we entered one of th deceant houses. Leon was there, with Yufie the high girl. Where's the Cloud-guy? Then there was the old man with long beird who looked straight at me. He came closer and examined me.

"Is this her?" he asked. I suppose he's Merlin.

"Yeah. Aura, this is Merlin and Merlin this is Aura." Aeirith said, smiling.

"N- Nice to meet you." I said.

"Well, a pleasure Ms. Aura. Now, let me see it." I looked at him with one eyebrow up.

"The key." Leon siad. I knew that! I glared at him. I closed my eyes and released the key. Merlin examined it.

"It is definately a key blade." Merlin said.

"But how can she be a wielder?" Yuffie asked.

"She can be a nobody like that Roxas." Roxas?! Leon knows Roxas?!?! Roxas is... a nobody?

"That is not possible. Her heart is right here. Intact." Aeirith said.

"We might need to contact the king."

"Uh... excuse me but... what do you know about-" I was cut off. There was an earth quake. We all went outside. A big damned heartless. Cloud was already there.

"Move!" Leon ordered. They all moved like this is a drill. I felt Aeirith pulling me out of the scene. I looked at her.

"No!" I said, she kept pulling. "Aeirith! Let go!"

"You can leave that to them. They can handle it." she said.

"I have to help!"

"No you don't. Let's go."

"NO!" I said, I wriggled out of her grip and I ran... towards the heartless.


	8. The other key wielder

I was flung out of the place in no time flat. Damn I should have listen to Aeirith. I attacked, no wait- I charged to the heartless. Then he flung me out like a baseball. I fell. But before I can even get up. The hearless turned facing me. Its gigantic tentacle was up in the air and ready to fling it to me, again. I closed my eyes. After a few seconds I opened them again.

"You okay?" it was Cloud. His big ass sword in between me, him and the freaking tentacle of the heartless. I nodded. "Whatever happen pick your sword up again, a true soldier will die in order to protect and finish his mission."

I took his cue. I picked the 'key blade' up again, and stood up. Cloud's lips move a bit, I took it as a smile. He jumped and started attacking the heartless. I did the same. I attacked again. I tried the face. Then I tried the tentacle. Then I tried the body. We were attacking it all over, but it didn't even seem hurt.

Soon, I backed out a bit. And took time to look at it. It looks like one of those ordinary heartless, only with tenticles and an uglier face. It turned its back against me... the I saw something I haven't seen before. It looked like a key hole.

The key blade started to giggle. It moved by itself and pointed itself to the key hole. I pulled it back. Now I know. I ran to the back of the heartless, it turned around quickly at the sense of my presence. I jumped back. Just then, a falsh of lightning striked the heartles from the back. I searched for where it came from. A duck. A freaking, walking and well dressed duck. What the..?!

Then a..dog?! Following these two was a kid, not older than I am. He was also holding a key. A key wielder. They quickly did their job, like it was normal to deal with these things. The duck fires elements, the dog throws his shield, then in no time the kid used his key blade to the key hole at the back of the heartless. It was just like that. The heartless was assassinated.

They threw themselves together. Leon and Yuffie joined them. They seemed to know each other. It was the first time I saw grumpy-old Leon smile. I just stared at them from afar, the key blade eventually disappeared from my hand.

"You joining them, soon?" I was suprized. I turned around and saw... Cloud. He looks so cute! I shrugged. "Hmph... you might wanna rethink." He started to walk away from all of us.

"Hey, Cloud." I said. He tilted his head up and looked at me.

"Hm?"

"Thank you... I awe you, a lot." He was so monotonious, I didn't know what his reaction was. He returned to his disturbed walking. I jumped back. A hand is suddenly in my shoulders. I looked at the hand once I recovered. It was the other key wielder.

"Hi!" he said grinning.

"Uh- You scared her Sora!" the duck quacked.

"Gawrsh, I hope not." the dog.. I think, said.

"Hey." I said, examining them.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello! Good day!"

"Aura."

"Hey Sora, be careful." Leon's voice said. I glared at him.

"How come..?" Sora said.

"Because Leon thinks I'm too much of a risk." I said that?! How can I say that?!

"May I remind you of who's who." he replied.

"Why, please do. Leon." he glared at me and place his sword... no wait gun... what the hell is that?!

"He-he, so how 'bout we talk about this inside." Sora said going in in between me and grumpy-old Leon.

* * *

We made our way back to Merlin's house. Sora was the key wielder... supposed to be the only one. Then his friend, Riku had a key blade, too. Then soon, his other friend, Kairi recieved the key, too. Then there is this king... oh god the list goes on and on, the problem is they still don't have a clue why I have one. And apparantly, his firneds and the king was in a mission before they disappeared. Wierd.

"Uh... yeah thanks for all the facts but..." I said. " How do I go home..?"

"Go home?" Donald asked skeptically.

"You know, I don't mind putting your hopes down." Leon paused a bit. "But with you holding the keyblade, you can't just go back. We don't even know where you came from."

"You have a destiny to fullfill," Aeirith said. I looked at them blankly.

"Just imagine kid, you come back there all heartless is drawn in to ya'... you can't kill all of them, can you?" another guy said, I think his name was Cid.

"The point is, you can't go back. Not now." Merlin said. Why?! It's not fair!! I didn't say it out loud. I glumped and looked at the ground. Damn. Damn. Damn this.

I stood up and head for the door. I ran without knowing where I was heading. I managed to find myself in a cliff that foresaw a castle like structure. No one followed me, good. I sighed and sat down on the cold ground. What if everyone is worried? What will happen to me now? And Carmen? Will she get in trouble for not looking after me? Would Pheonix worry? Damn it all.

Soon I found myself looking at the sky. It's as blue as the one back home. It looks almost the same. It feels almost the same. Sigh.

"There is no way you can fly home." A familiar voice said. I shuffled myself up and faced the source of the voice. Sora. I ignored him and sat down again. He sat down beside me.

"The first time I found out I can't go home, I was sad, too." he said, I didn't even looked at him. "We'll find your home together."

"...what do you mean together?" I asked.

"Our gummi ship can fly to other worlds. Maybe we'll see yours."

"Just 'maybe' isn't enough."

"Oh, c'mon. We will, so.. come with us." he was grinning. He stood up. "We'll find it. And my friends, too... and don't forget about the king."

I didn't reply and stared back at the castle. I saw his hand stretched out to me.

"You with us or not?" he said with a little smile. I taught about it for a while. Then I stood up, not taking his hand. Instead I shook it when I was finally up.

"Where should we go first?" I said. He grinned again.


End file.
